Naruto: Land of Life
by Mega Trainer
Summary: This is a story in the Naruto world that occurs in a far off land in the middle of the ocean. This land has no interaction with the outside world (So no five great nations) and has a totally new character set. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Concept Summary

**_Hey guys MT here._**

**_This is a story I have been working on for awhile but never got around to doing anything with it. I hope you like the concept._**

**_This is just the summary of the concepts and ideas that will be presented and I suggest you read it so you can understand some of the new stuff. Let me know what you think and I began drawing some of this stuff on deviantart so check it out if you want: _**

* * *

**Naruto: Land of Life**

My series, as you can see from the title, is called **Naruto: Land of Life**. Despite its name, the manga has nothing to do with Naruto or his friends; instead it takes place in a secluded island in the ocean to the _far _west of the five great nations. The five great nations are unaware of its existence and vice versa for the people who live there. The island is quite large and is a lush paradise with several different biomes.

On the outer section of the island forming a thick ring is lush with rain forests, in the inner middle section is a series of mountain ranges that touch the sky, and in a single strip that starts near the center of the island and shoots out in nearly a straight line to the ocean, interrupting the rain forest.

The land itself has been called by its inhabitants the **Land of Life**. This land is not hugely settled and has few large villages however the large villages are quite strong and advanced and so they keep the land from going to civil war over the leadership. The most powerful of these villages is located in the dead center of the island and is known as **The Village Hidden in the Light **or **Mitsumura**. It is one of the largest and the most industrialized village in the entire land and is supplemented by the rich mountains that surround it.

**Mitsumura **was given its name because the mountains that surround it are filled with a special stone that reflects light and causes it to bounce away so that outside of the range of those mountains you cannot see the village. The village head is the **Mitsukage**. The **Mitsukage** is the most powerful ninja in the village and currently the 5th **Mitsukage **rules. He is known as **Hikoru Nagaksi**.

Three notable Clans of the village are the: **Teuchi, Momochi, **and **Mishamoto.**

**Teuchi Clan: **The Teuchi are an ancient clan of the Land of Life dating back to its birth. They are also one of the most powerful and praised because of their purity and hospitality towards others. The members of the clan each only posses a single chakra type and are unable to master other types, however they have a special skill, known as the **Henkogan,** that makes up for that disability. The clan is a model to the other clans and is widely respected, especially in their home **Mitsumura. **

**Momochi Clan: **The Momochi are a relatively old clan who moved to **Mitsumura **prior to present. Their skills and work in the medical field have made them a widely respected clan and they are hardly ever bothered by others. Members of the clan are born with chakra that is astoundingly easy to control and have large amounts which make them optimal for medical ninjutsu. Their track record of medical achievements is highly respected by both **Mitsumura **and other villages.

**Mishamoto Clan: **The Mishamoto are widely feared and respected by both other clans in **Mitsumura **and other villages as well. The members of the clan have immense strength, both physically and mentally, and are amazing at ninjutsu. Their ferocity only adds to their reputation and many of some of the strongest ninja who existed in the land were of Mishamoto blood.

The main characters of this series are: **Kuruso Teuchi, Zara Momochi, **and **Toru Mishamoto.**

**Kuruso Teuchi: **His nickname is "Kuru" and he is a member of the Teuchi Clan. His birthday is July 17 and he is 10 years old at the start of the story. He is 5'2 in height and has a thin figure. Kuru has always been a very cocky and self-righteous person and always thinks himself better than he actually is. He has faced minimal hardships but carries the pride of his clan on his shoulders.

Kuru's chakra type is Earth and his special ability is his **Henkogan. **His specialty is ninjutsu and his favorite technique is **Lion's Rage.** His dream is to become the next **Mitsukage** and bring honor to the clan.

**Zara Momochi: **She is the heroine of the series and a member of the Momochi Clan. Zara carries a great secret that even she isn't aware of. Her birthday is February 19 and she is 10 years old at the start of the story. She is 5'1 in height and has a thin figure. Zara has always been very kind and shy around people but usually relaxes quite a bit after knowing them for awhile. She has faced much hardship and her shyness is mostly due to her lack of having parents, loneliness because of her aunt never being around, and her lack of communication with anyone.

Zara's chakra types are Fire and Water and her special abilities are her excellent chakra control (from her clan) and the Kekkei Genkai Vapor Style. Her specialties are medical ninjutsu and combination jutsu. (By combination justu I mean if you use a fire justu she could enhance it by using a wind jutsu) Her favorite technique is **Boiling Bath** and her dream is to become the top medical ninja in her clan.

**Toru Mishamoto: **He is the tough, silent guy of the group and is a member of the Mishamoto Clan. His birthday is November 29 and he is 10 years old at the beginning of the story. He is 5'2 in height and has a thin figure. Toru is a calm, intelligent, strong willed, and calculating individual, he tends to be very cold hearted in battle and is much kinder and less calculating when with his friends. Toru was faced with a huge amount of hardship as he is basically shunned and tormented by his clan for refusing to use ninjutsu and focusing solely on taijutsu.

Toru's chakra type is fire and his special ability is his powerful chakra. His large amount of taijutsu training has increased his physical strength and speed tremendously. Currently Toru is the fastest person in the village and because of his immense speed his nickname is the "Demon of the Light." His specialty is taijutsu and infiltration and his favorite jutsu is **Tiger Strike. **His dream is to become the greatest taijutsu master and gain the respect of his clan.

_**Mitsumura is the literal Japanese translation for "Light Village"**_

_**Mitsukage is the literal Japanese translation for "Light Shadow"**_

_**Henkogan is an ocular justu that belongs to the Teuchi.**_

* * *

_**So what did you think? Review and let me know also be prepared for Chapter 1!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**Here's the 1st chapter to my Naruto series. If you haven't already please read the summary because it will help you understand what's going on. If you have any questions or don't understand something please ask!**_

_**Anyways enjoy :D**_

**Before you begin please note that this story is mostly narrated by Kuruso, with minor parts by a generic "Narrator" which is used for transitions such as for time skips and new places.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Academy**

"The date was February 22nd. Ten years ago an explosion in the Medical Lab Unit of the Village Hidden in the Light caused a stir in the populace. A monster of immense size sprung up from the explosion. It destroyed much of the Medical Lab and killed many ninja. The monster knew no bounds and caused much destruction. The two head scientists of the Medical Unit were most among the dead; they were Mr. and Mrs. Momochi. Not long after the attack, the leader of the village, the Mitsukage, learned of the destruction and so he mobilized and went out. He fought hard to defeat the monster but the only way to stop the beast was to seal it away. The Mitsukage decided that the Momochi's daughter would have to bear the burden of carrying the monster. Zara Momochi became the host of the monster under a Ten Tetragram Light Seal, enacted by the Mitsukage. No one was told of who carried the monster and now ten years later, the true story shall begin…."

"Kuru-kun!" screamed the girls of the class as they crowd around Kuruso Teuchi. "Eheh, come on girls relax," says Kuruso as he rubs the back of his head.

_Hey I'm Kuruso Teuchi, a member of the Teuchi Clan and the most popular guy in school, but you can just call me Kuru. I don't really know why the girls fall all over me but I am too busy to worry about that. I'm training to become Mitsukage and in order to do that I have to become the strongest ninja in my village. I'm pretty good at Ninjutsu but I need to work on my tai- and gen- jutsu, _narrates Kuru.

_Urrr-Kurr!_(door opens and closes; I stink at sound effects) "Alright class! Please be seated, we are about to begin!" shouts our teacher Mr. Kishimoto.

_That's Mr. Kishimoto; he's a nice guy and a great teacher, although I don't really pay attention most of the time, _narrates Kuru

"So class, today I have the team list for all the 3-man squads," says Mr. Kishimoto. "First up, Team ….."

_Ugh, I really wanna see who I'm with. I hope I am with someone good; there are lots of good ninja in our class. Hmm, maybe Toru? I definitely want Zara on my team she is my best friend. Oh right! I haven't said who they are. First, Zara Momochi, she is from the Momochi Clan, her parents died in some accident 10 years ago (I don't know the details) and she has been living with her aunt ever since, but her aunt doesn't care much for Zara so she just follows me around most of the time, I don't mind though because we have become good friends over the years. She is awesome at chakra control (runs in her clan) and is a decent combination attacker but she needs some work on her taijutsu. Next is Toru Mishamoto. He is a pretty good ninja; he is the best Taijutsu user in the village and his speed is insane; though he is a part of the Mishamoto Clan which specializes in Ninjutsu, so his family isn't too happy with his taijutsu rule. I admit though, his fear of ninjutsu is kinda weird, _narrates Kuru.

"Team 9! Kuruso Teuchi, Zara Momochi, and Toru Mishamoto!" announces Mr. Kishimoto. "Alright!" yells Kuru.

_This is great I'm on a team with my best friend and one of the strongest genin in our class, _thought Kuru.

"Zara! We are on the same team isn't that awesome!" yells Kuru.

"O-Oh …umm…yes Kuru-kun it's great," says Zara while smiling. _Yay I'm with Kuru-kun!_ thought Zara.

"Hey Toru! What about you?" shouts Kuru.

"…." says Toru.

"Ok, ok calm down. Today class will be ending much earlier than usual because you have to meet your team leaders by 1 o'clock. So take the next hour to prepare and be sure to meet them at the training grounds at 1 on the dot ok?" says Mr. Kishimoto.

"YES, MR. KISHIMOTO!" shouts the class.

_Well time to go outside I guess, _thought Kuru.

"So what do you guys wanna do until we have to go see our team leader?" says Kuru.

"I have to go get some things ready back at the house so I will meet up with you guys over there. Bye Kuru. See yuh later Zara," says Toru.

_Poof!_

"He's gone? Man, he doesn't waste any time," says Kuru. "So Zara what do you wanna do?"

"O-Oh, well….I'm already r-ready and I don't have anywhere to go so…,w-wherever you want Kuru-kun," stutters Zara.

_Aw man I wish she had somewhere to go, I'm ready too. Well I guess we could eat. I am pretty hungry, _thought Kuru.

_Rrrrh!_ (stomach growling) "Ahah….guess I'm hungry," says Kuru. "Why don't we go and get some bento boxes at Kurama's Fast Food?"

_Is Kuru-kun asking me on a date?! _thought Zara. "U-Ummmm…..I-I guess we c-could Kuru-kun…." says Zara.

_I wonder why Zara got so nervous all of a sudden. It's just lunch, _thought Kuru.

* * *

**_Sometime later, at Kurama's Fast Food….._**

"Ahhhhhh! That was soooo goooood!" shouts Kuru in satisfaction.

"Y-Yes it was delicious," says Zara. "Although we should get going. It's….AHHHH!"

"What is it Zara?" shouts Kuru.

"It's 12:50! W-We have to run a-across the village to make it in time!" shouts Zara. '

_Leave it to me to make us late on our first day of being real ninja! I feel bad that I have to make Zara be late too but no time to feel bad now, just gotta run, _thought Kuru.

**_After running with extreme speed, the young ninja manage to cross the town and make it to the training grounds just in the nick of time…_**

"Huff…puff…huff…puff…" panted Kuru and Zara as they arrived at the training grounds.

"Man…I can't believe we made it on time," panted Kuru.

"I know! I-I thought we w-would have been late," panted Zara.

"Hmph!" says Toru.

"!" says Kuru and Zara.

"You guys are late. I have been here for 10 minutes," says Toru.

"Eheh…sorry about th-…"_POOF!_ "Waah!" says Kuru.

"Yahooooo!" shouts the mystery person. "Here I am! The Hurricane of the Light! Niro Yakone!" shouts Mr. Yakone.

"Waah!" shouts Kuru again. "Are you our sensei?"

"Why yes, kid, I am!" says Mr. Yakone. "Just call me Niro-sensei!"

_Man this guy is weird! He is so full of energy and made such a grand entrance. And what's with that nickname? Hurricane of the Light? And who is he calling kid?! _thought Kuru.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM NOT A KID!" screams Kuru. "Granted I'm only ten, BUT STILL NOT A KID."

_Kuru! Shut up!_ thought Toru.

_Oh Kuru-kun, you are so hot-headed,_ thought Zara.

"Ahahaha!" shouts Niro-sensei. "You're a jumpy one as I can see. Well anyways let's get serious and begin."

_Woah! His personality just changed all of a sudden, _thought Kuru.

"Alright…So you guys are Team 9?" says Niro-sensei.

"Y-Yes, we are," stutters Zara.

"Good, alright, intros?" says Niro-sensei.

"Hi, I'm Kuruso Teuchi, but you can call me Kuru. My dream is to become Mitsukage!" shouts Kuru.

"H-Hi, I'm Zara Momochi. M-My dream is to b-become the best Medical Ninja in the v-village," says Zara.

"I am Toru Mishamoto. My dream is to become the greatest taijutsu master and gain the respect of my clan," says Toru.

"Good intros. Anyways, I am Niro-sensei, as I said, and am a jounin and ex-leader of the intelligence core of the ANBU black ops of the Light Village. I'm the leader of your team and will oversee your training. However I would like to individually test each of you to see your skills," says Niro-sensei.

_Really? A test? Hmmm, I wonder what the test could be. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu. Who knows what it could be. And a leader from the ANBU? What is this guy doing as a team leader?! _thought Kuru.

"We will begin this testing immediately. So let's go!" shouts Niro-sensei.

**_What tests could be in store for our young heroes? Find out next time on Naruto: Land of Life!_**

_Tune in again for __**Chapter 2: So it Begins.**_

* * *

**_Ok that ending was SO FREAKING CHEESY!_**

**_I'm sorry for putting you guys through that._**

**_Also I know this kinda stunk and wasn't that detailed. I have had this written since last year so I wasn't that good a writer but don't worry Chapter 4 forward will be where I begin writing the chapters (because I have 1-3 done already)._**

**_Anyways till next time! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D_**


End file.
